Letter to myself
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: In college Miley Stewart wrote a letter to her future self and so did Lilly Truscott.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: Miley, Lilly and Oliver are 41 years old in this story.**

* * *

**Letter to myself**

**41 year old Miley Ray Stewart is cleaning her home-office when she finds something at the bottom of the drawer in her desk. The drawer where she keep things she only show to her husband, not even to her best friend, Lillian Truscott.**

What she find is a letter she wrote when she was 19 and in her second year at Stanford to her future 40 year old self. Miley had completely forgotten about that letter.

Miley read it: "Dear 40 year old me! Miley Ray, I hope ya have a really good life and that ya have finally found an awesome husband who love the true Miley and not her Hannah Montana-side. Maybe ya have a kid too. What ya do for work I have no idea. Hope ya haven't turned ugly and are still as beautiful and sexy as ever. Don't fuck up, Miles. Remember the young chick ya used to be. Remember me. Keep your strength and be cool, okey? I love ya soo much. Forever with ya - Love and blessing from Miley Ray Stewart."

"Aww, soo cute!" says Miley in a soft sweet tone. "Don't worry, 19 year old Miley. What ya wanted came true."

Miley grab a random piece of paper and her gold-pen and write a new letter that says: "Dear 90 year old Miley! If ya are still alive and clear enough in your mind to read this, I hope that John is still there with ya and that Jennie's takin' good care of both of ya. Your hair's probably gray and is no longer the sweet dark mahogany-brown it once was, but I'm sure you've aged gracefully, me friend. Are your fingers still strong enough to play guitar and piano? If not, that's too bad. I really wish you're there to read this, Miley. Don't forget the beautiful sexy woman you were. Don't forget me. I hope you're healthy and not senile in any way. I'm always within ya, Miley. Many sweet blessings from Miley Ray Stewart...to Miley Ray Stewart."

**At the same time in her own home-office Lilly finds a letter from her 19 year old self.**

Lilly reads it: "Dear 40 year old me! Lilly, I hope you are Ollie's wife now and that you and him are still very very much in love. Maybe you also have a kid, or two. Your blonde hair might not be as thick as it used to be, but that's what age does to you, right? Give Olli-Pop a big warm sensual hug from me. Rock it, Lils. Always at your side - Love from Lilly Truscott."

Lilly write a new letter that says: "Dear 90 year old Lillian! If you're still there, please read this. I hope Oliver is still there at your side. Your face probably have more than a few wrinkles by now and your hair's most likely not the golden blonde that it always was in the past, but don't cry because of that, Lilly. Age come to us all and I'm sure that you've aged with as much grace as possible. Remember that you're always you and Oliver and Miley will always love you, no matter what. Sweet blessing from Lilly Truscott to Lilly Truscott."

"I wonder if Miley still has her letter that she wrote during second college-year..." says Lilly to herself.

Suddenly Oliver enter the room.

"Lillian, what are you doin'...?" says Oliver.

"I just found my letter from college-time me to future me." says Lilly.

"Letter to future you?" says Oliver.

"Didn't you write a letter to your future self when you were in second year of college?" says Lilly. "I thought that was an old classic college-tradition, up there with fun pranks on the freshman-students and such."

"No, that seems like a girl-thing to me, but also pretty sweet, now that I think about it." says Oliver. "What did 19 year old Lilly write to her future self...?"

"This!" says Lilly as she read the old letter out loud to her husband: "Dear 40 year old me! Lilly, I hope you are Ollie's wife now and that you and him are still very very much in love. Maybe you also have a kid, or two. Your blonde hair might not be as thick as it used to be, but that's what age does to you, right? Give Olli-Pop a big warm sensual hug from me. Rock it, Lils. Always at your side - Love from Lilly Truscott."

"Lils, that's very sweet." says Oliver with a smile.

"Aww, thanks!" says Lilly in a soft cute voice.

**At the same time in Miley's home-office.**

"I hope I'm still alive at my 90 year old birthday..." says Miley to herself.

Miley smile as she put the old letter and the new letter at the bottom of her private drawer.

**The next morning while Lilly's still asleep Oliver opens his black briefcase and pull out his letter from his 19 years old self to his future self.**

It says: "Dear 40 year old Oliver! I hope you are married to your beautiful blonde Lilly-Pop and that you have a really great life together. Remember the guy you used to be, Ollie. Don't become ugly. Always be nice to Lilly. Make sure you stay healthy and strong. Keep it real, dude. Blessing from Smokin' Oken."

**The End.**


End file.
